Les Métron' Hommes
by Lattrappesouris
Summary: Kurt a arrêté de parler suite à un choc et Blaine essaie de comprendre le pourquoi du comment...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : On pose les bases.**

Kurt était assis sur une banquette du bus qui devait le ramener, ainsi que sa chorale, les New Direction, à McKinley.

Il fixait un point devant lui, essayant de retrouver son visage habituel : invisible.

Il venait de faire gagner les Nationales, qui marquaient la fin du mois de Juin, aux New Direction et pourtant, il n'était ni heureux ni fier : le brun repensait à sa chanson. Elle avait un but : faire comprendre ses sentiments à Blaine car depuis que Kurt avait décidé de se réfugier dans le silence, deux ans auparavant, il ne s'exprimait plus que par ses chansons. Bien sûr il avait toujours un calepin sur lui mais il ne s'en servait que si cela était vraiment nécessaire.

Pendant qu'il chantait « Perfect » de Pink, tout à l'heure, il tentait d'éviter le regard de Blaine, un nouveau membre de la chorale. Il savait qu'il ne réussirait plus à se séparer de ces yeux noisette si il les trouvait.

Mais Kurt avait échoué, il s'était perdu dans le regard du bouclé et maintenant, il avait peur que ses sentiments envers Blaine ne soit pas réciproques.

L'objet de ses pensées venait justement de monter dans le car, Blaine se dirigeait vers le fond en direction de Kurt.

Ces deux là ne se connaissaient que très peu mais Blaine espérait avoir compris quelque chose sur Kurt pendant sa prestation.

- Tout le monde fait la fête, tu ne veux pas venir t'amuser ? C'est grâce à toi qu'on a gagné après tout, _proposa Blaine avec, trouva-t-il, un peu trop d'envie dans la voix._

Kurt lui répondit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite sans pour autant lâcher le point qu'il fixait depuis plusieurs minutes. Blaine ne fut pas surpris car il avait appris par les autres membres de la chorale que le brun avait arrêté de parler depuis presque deux ans et qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche. Ne serait-ce que pour l'effleurer.

Blaine décida quand même de s'asseoir sur la même banquette que Kurt.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre, _questionna Blaine. La réponse l'intéressait vraiment car personne n'avait été capable de lui expliquer pourquoi Kurt ne parlait plus._

Ce dernier venait de sortir son calepin car il ressentait le besoin de se confier et il savait que Blaine l'écouterait, contrairement aux autres. Il nota donc : « Ils s'amusent mieux sans moi. »

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _S'étonna le bouclé_.

« Je les ennuie. Depuis que je ne parle plus, je ne suis plus rien. »

- Mais non, Kurt, écoute : je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais je suis sûr d'une chose, tu n'es pas ennuyeux. Tes yeux parlent pour toi et on peut réussir à te déchiffrer en te regardant bien, _assura Blaine_.

« Vraiment ? » Kurt n'avait pas lâché son point jusqu'alors mais à ce moment-là, il ressentit le besoin de se perdre dans les yeux marron de son vis-à-vis.

- Oui et j'arrive à le faire, parfois, mais de temps en temps, tu es aussi indéchiffrable qu'une toile impressionniste. Sans vouloir te forcer la main, tu ne voudrais pas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as décidé de nous priver de ta magnifique voix ? _demanda Blaine qui regretta immédiatement sa longue tirade._

Kurt lâcha instantanément le regard de Blaine et retourna sur son point. Il ne savait pas s'il devait répondre.

Blaine se serait bien frappé s'il avait été tout seul, il se leva pour sortir du bus. Sentant son bras rester en arrière, il se retourna et vit la main de Kurt qui le retenait. Blaine se rassit et vit les yeux bleus de Kurt emplis de tristesse qui regardaient son calepin.

« Il y a deux ans, mon père a fait une attaque alors qu'on venait de se disputer. J'étais parti en voiture pour me calmer. » La vue de Kurt se brouilla mais il devait tenir bon, ne pas s'effondrer surtout devant Blaine. « Si je n'étais pas parti, j'aurais pu appeler quelqu'un. Il serait toujours avec moi. En quittant la maison ce jour-là, j'ai perdu mon père. »

Blaine vit que Kurt n'allait pas bien mais il avait peur de la réaction du brun face à une étreinte. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher et prit son ami dans ses bras.

Kurt fut légèrement surpris mais finit par se laisser aller contre le torse réconfortant de Blaine. Il pouvait entendre les battements affolés du cœur du bouclé mais n'y prêta pas attention. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé à pleurer ses parents disparus.

Blaine, quand à lui, était aux anges, bien sûr l'histoire de Kurt l'avait ému mais l'homme qu'il aimait sanglotait tout contre lui, comment ne pas se sentir bien ?En même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion et de la tristesse pour ce magnifique orphelin qui était rongé par la culpabilité.

Kurt avait confiance en Blaine.

C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait avoué l'origine de son malheur. Il se retira de l'étreinte si chaleureuse de Blaine et fixa une fois de plus ses yeux si magnifiques. Ce que Blaine vit dans les iris de Kurt lui donna l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais souffrir. Il venait inconsciemment de se fixer un nouveau but : ne plus jamais voir cette douleur dans les yeux de son amour.

- Merci de m'avoir avoué ça. Même si j'imagine que cela n'a pas été simple pour toi. Je ne le dirai à personne, _promit Blaine_.

« Merci à toi de m'avoir écouté, ça fait du bien de parler à un ami. »

- Ami…, _Blaine avait l'air déçu._

« Ben on est ami non ? »

- Non. Enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu pourrais me laisser essayer quelque chose ? _Blaine semblait préoccupé._

Kurt acquiesça mais il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec Blaine. Ce dernier venait d'en arriver à un point où le retour en arrière lui était impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Petit à petit l'oiseau fait son nid.**

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt, assez lentement toutefois pour lui permettre de se dégager s'il le souhaitait, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour. Ce baiser était plein de tendresse et surtout de passion.

Kurt ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Et si d'habitude, il n'appréciait pas le contact, celui-ci était très agréable.

Blaine se détacha de Kurt avec regret. Il se croyait au paradis, mais appréhendait la réaction de son ange de porcelaine.

Kurt, lui, essaya de rassembler ses esprits mais n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver la douceur des lèvres du bouclé. Ce qu'il fit. Il se jeta littéralement sur Blaine qui fut pris au dépourvu par cette réaction totalement inattendue. Le brun sentit Blaine sourire avant de proposer sa langue à l'entrée de la bouche de ce dernier qui entrouvrit les lèvres. Après avoir partagé ce moment d'intimité, ils se séparèrent, un sourire ornant le visage de chacun.

« Désolé de ne pas réussir à le dire à haute voix mais… Je t'aime. »

- Pas grave. L'important c'est que je le sache. Et... Moi aussi je t'aime Kurt.

« Il est déjà une heure du mat' ? Je suis super crevé, faudrait peut-être que je dorme. Et je sens que ça va être facile après ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

- Ben dors. Y a pas de problème, je veille sur toi. Je crois que je pourrais te regarder pendant des heures, avoua Blaine.

« Moi aussi. » « Merci. »

Kurt se cala contre l'épaule de Blaine et s'endormit rapidement. Non sans avoir auparavant sentit son petit ami déposer un léger baiser sur ses cheveux bruns. Blaine laissa sa tête reposer sur celle de Kurt et finit, lui aussi, par s'endormir. Il fut réveillé par la chorale qui montait dans le bus. Une fois installés, les chanteurs s'endormirent et le bus s'ébranla. Blaine se rendormit rapidement, bercé par le mouvement du véhicule.

Kurt dormait toujours lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à McKinley. Blaine fit en sorte qu'il soit confortablement installé pour finir sa nuit et sortit attraper sa valise et celle de son petit ami. En les déposant dans sa voiture, il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage.

Kurt se réveilla une dizaine de minutes après le départ de Blaine. Se trouvant au même endroit que le soir précédent, il crut avoir rêvé du moment de bonheur qu'il avait partagé avec Blaine. Il se mit à pleurer et se tourna dos à la vitre. Blaine l'avait vu se réveiller par le pare-brise se précipita vers l'ange qui sanglotait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Kurt ?

L'intéressé s'empara de son calepin et y griffonna quelques mots : « Dis-moi que ce n'était pas un rêve ! »

- De quoi tu parles ? _le poussa Blaine. Sa voix reflétait bien sa peur car il sentait qu'il y avait un problème, mais lequel ?_

« Nous. »

Ouf, Blaine se détendit et se rapprocha de Kurt pour pouvoir lui prendre les mains.

- Non Kurt. Ce n'était pas un rêve, je t'aime. Et je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ou plutôt ce matin, _assura Blaine._

Kurt releva instantanément la tête vers l'homme en face de lui, son homme. Il libéra ses mains de l'emprise de celles de Blaine et vint les poser sur les joues de ce dernier. Il attira alors Blaine vers lui et scella leurs lèvres pour un baiser. Celui-ci fut doux tandis que les mains de nos deux tourtereaux se baladaient dans leurs cheveux.

Blaine n'avait pas encore mis de gel et Kurt remercia silencieusement le ciel de lui avoir fait cette faveur. Les bouclettes du châtain étaient tellement soyeuses.

Après ce baiser plein de promesses, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avec une telle passion qu'ils en détrôneraient Aphrodite.

- On devrait sortir de ce bus avant de se retrouver coincés à l'intérieur. Ce qui ne me dérangerait pas puisque tu le serais aussi. Mais quand même.

« Tu as raison. Juste… On le dit ? »

- Comme tu veux. C'est pas obligé.

« J'en ai envie parce que je sais que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras là. »

- D'accord. Alors c'est parti.

Les deux amoureux sortirent du bus et se dirigèrent vers la salle du Glee Club où tous se trouvaient. En arrivant, tous les regards se braquèrent sur les mains de Kurt et Blaine l'une dans l'autre. Mercedes poussa un cri strident et se jeta sur le couple pour les assommer de questions.

- Vous avez enfin compris que vous dévorer des yeux ne suffit pas. Comment ça c'est passé ?

- Mercedes, ho ! Je ne donnerai aucun détail sur notre relation. On est ensemble point. Et j'aimerais pouvoir conserver un minimum d'intimité.

- Oh la la ! Vous êtes pas marrant. Vous…

« Non Mercedes. C'est juste que c'est tout nouveau alors on n'en parle pas. Peut-être plus tard. »

Kurt rangea son calepin et entraina Blaine vers la sortie, laissant Mercedes blablater toute seule.

- Kurt, ta valise est dans ma voiture parce que j'ai pas trouvé la tienne, _expliqua Blaine en se dirigeant vers le parking_.

« C'est normal, c'est Mercedes qui m'avait conduit ici. »

- Je te raccompagne alors !

« Ben je sais p… »

Blaine arracha le calepin des mains de Kurt pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase.

- Stop. C'était pas une question ! Allez en voiture !

Blaine semblait ravi mais moins encore que Kurt qui venait d'échapper à un interrogatoire salé par Mercedes Jones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Comment tout peut changer...**

Kurt monta en voiture et ne lâcha plus Blaine du regard.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me déconcentres.

Blaine essaya de ne pas lâcher la route du regard mais la tentation était trop forte. Il stoppa la voiture sur un trottoir et se tourna vivement vers Kurt pour lui voler un baiser.

« Tu pouvais pas attendre ? Ma maison est au bout de la rue. »

- Non c'était trop tentant. Mais avoue, ça te dérange pas plus que ça ?

Kurt se mit à rougir fortement et fit mine de s'intéresser à la route.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, rétorqua Blaine fier de l'effet que ses paroles avaient eu sur son petit ami.

En arrivant devant chez Kurt, Blaine eu un doute.

- Kurt, tu vis tout seul ? Depuis deux ans ?

« Ben oui. »

- Comment tu fais pour tout payer ?

« Le garage de mon père, je le tiens le week-end, ça rapporte pas grand-chose, mais c'est déjà ça. »

Blaine ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il ne dit rien et suivit Kurt qui le tirait vers la maison au même titre que sa valise. A l'intérieur, Kurt se dirigea vers la cuisine et montra un verre à Blaine.

- Oui je veux bien. De l'eau suffira. _Blaine était émerveillé par la décoration de la maison._ Kurt, je vois que ton sens de l'esthétique n'est pas dirigé que vers les fringues.

« Ouais, quand mon père est mort, j'ai tout déplacé dans la maison. Je ne sais pas quel sens mon père avait en plus que les autres mais c'était sûrement pas celui de l'esthétisme. »

Kurt se mit à rire et fut vite rejoint par Blaine qui se rapprocha pour le serrer dans ses bras. Blaine était heureux de voir son chéri rire.

- Je t'aime Kurt.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine.

Cette affirmation n'avait été qu'un murmure et les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent rapidement pour se dévisager.

- Kurt, tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimais ! Tu as parlé ! Ho ta voix… _Blaine était émerveillé comme un enfant le matin de Noël._

- Hum… On dirait bien ouais et c'est grâce à mon merveilleux petit ami. Tu devrais le rencontrer un des ses jours. _Kurt venait de sortir toutes ces paroles ? Il n'en revenait pas._

- J'ai hâte ! _Blaine attira Kurt pour un langoureux baiser puis se détacha à regret de son ange de porcelaine._ Mais je vais devoir rentrer. J'ai promis à mes parents de passer avant de retourner dans mon appart.

- Ho non. Je viens juste de recommencer à parler et toi tu t'en vas. Tu peux pas rester encore un peu ? _Kurt semblait extrêmement déçu mais la réponse de Blaine le rassura._

- Si. Mais une demi-heure pas plus sinon, ils vont me tuer.

- Merci. Trop cool !

Kurt entama une petite danse.

- Attend, refais-moi ça. _Kurt s'exécuta_. Wow. Fait-moi ce déhanché quand tu veux mais attends-toi bien à ce que je te saute dessus.

- Monsieur Blaine Anderson, je crois que je viens de trouver un de vos points faibles.

Kurt refit son déhanché et Blaine ne se le fit pas demander deux fois, il lui sauta dessus. Ils continuèrent de rire et de s'amuser pendant un bon quart d'heure et finirent pas s'effondrer sur le canapé.

- Dis-moi Blaine.

- Mmm…

- T'es parents. Ils sont comment ?

- Cool. Blaine fit une moue bizarre qui n'échappa pas au regard de Kurt.

- Blaine. Je te crois pas, t'as vu ta tête ? Explique-moi le problème.

- Ben en fait, c'est un assez gros problème.

- Un problème ?

- Un problème pour nous, mon père est homophobe et ma mère ne comprend pas le fait que j'aime les hommes.

On aurait dit que Kurt venait de perdre sa mâchoire. Cette révélation n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Alors il vaut mieux que je ne les rencontre pas !

- Au contraire tu vas m'accompagner chez eux tout à l'heure. On va leur dire pour nous et ils n'auront que deux options : m'accepter comme je suis c'est-à-dire avec toi ou ne pas m'accepter. Dans ce cas, ils ne me reverront plus jamais.

- Ne dit pas ça Blaine.

- Si, j'en ai marre de supporter les sarcasmes de mon père et ses tentatives pour me rendre « normal ». Je peux te promettre que quoi qu'ils disent, je serai toujours là pour toi. Pour nous. Allez allons-y maintenant.

- Tu… Tu ne veux pas en parler avant ?

Mais Blaine venait d'attraper Kurt pour l'entrainer vers la voiture. Avant de monter, Blaine pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son chéri.

- Quoi qu'il advienne, sachez toujours une chose, je vous aime Kurt Hummel.

- Je vous aime aussi Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>Voila le troisième chapitre.<p>

Je répond à toutes les reviews, Positives comme Négatives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Boulversements.**

* * *

><p>Pendant le trajet, aucun des deux garçons ne dit mot. Arrivé devant la maison des Anderson, Kurt commença à s'agiter car il se demandait s'il ne valait mieux pas rebrousser chemin. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Blaine qui venait de lui prendre la main et l'attirait vers la porte d'entrée. Blaine sonna sans prendre le temps de penser à ce qu'il faisait et lâcha la main de Kurt.<p>

En ouvrant la porte, madame Anderson embrassa son fils qui lui présenta Kurt. Bien sur, Blaine n'avait pas dit à sa mère que Kurt était son compagnon même s'il savait qu'elle finirait par l'accepter. C'est surtout la réaction de son père qu'il appréhendait.

Monsieur Anderson se leva pour saluer son fils, fit un léger signe de tête à Kurt puis se rassit confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Papa, maman, je dois vous dire quelque chose. Papa, je t'en prie, ne me juge pas sur mes choix car tu sais très bien que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne changerai pas. Maman… Donc, je vous présente Kurt, _Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt pour le rapprocher de lui._ Nous sommes ensembles.

- Blaine. Tu te moques de moi ? Tu oses entrer chez moi, me dire que tu aimes un garçon et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Avoir un fils gay est déjà compliqué à gérer, si en plus tu nous ramènes des tapettes qu'on pourrait repérer à des kilomètres ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Tu peux oublier ce… cette tapette, Blaine, sinon ça va mal se passer.

- N'A-P-P-E-L-L-E P-L-U-S… PLUS JAMAIS KURT COMME ÇA ! Et tu devrais l'accepter. Comme tu m'acceptes moi ! Et, à partir de maintenant, m'accepter moi, c'est avec Kurt.

- Voila une chose que tu n'as pas encore comprise Blaine. Je ne t'accepte pas. Je n'accepte pas le fait que tu aimes les garçons. Et que tu ramènes cette tapette à la maison, c'est de la provo…

Outch !

Blaine venait de frapper son père au visage.

Il entraina Kurt vers la sortie sans même se retourner pour répondre aux injures que lui lançait son père. Il se dirigea vers la voiture si rapidement que Kurt avait du mal à suivre et manqua de trébucher à plusieurs reprises.

- Blaine, Blaine. Calme-toi_, l'intéressé se retourna pour s'effondrer sur Kurt, en pleurs_. Ho Blaine, ne t'inquiète pas je suis là.

- Je suis vraiment désolé… Je te dépose… Et je rentre.

- Alors là, Blaine, tu n'y penses même pas. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul ce soir, tu restes avec moi. Et, _il mit ses mains sur les joues rougies par les pleurs de Blaine_, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Mais tu as vu comment il… Comment il t'a appelé ?

- Blaine… N'y pense plus. Monte en voiture et calme-toi. Te voir pleurer, ça fait mal. Ce soir tu dors à la maison, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

- Merci de me laisser dormir chez toi ce soir. T'es vraiment génial comme petit ami.

- Je sais, je sais, _répondit Kurt sans modestie._

Blaine approcha sa tête de celle de Kurt et l'embrassa. Les deux garçons montèrent en voiture et se dirigèrent vers la maison qui avait jadis appartenue aux parents de Kurt.

Si avant de partir, Blaine avait regardé par la fenêtre, il aurait vu sa mère. Elle le regardait parler avec Kurt, même si elle n'était pas très enthousiasmée par la voie qu'avait choisi son fils, le voir heureux était, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, une grande joie. Son mari venait de la priver de son fils mais ça ne la dérangeait pas car elle savait qu'il n'était pas seul, il avait ce garçon, ce Kurt. Lorsque le jeune couple s'embrassa avant de monter en voiture, une larme coula sur la joue de Lucie. Elle savait que son fils était en sécurité alors, elle était heureuse. Après avoir regardé la voiture disparaître dans l'allée, elle s'éloigna de la vitre, essuya ses larmes et partit reprendre le cours malheureux de sa misérable vie aux côtés de cet homme désagréable et non respectueux. Désormais, elle se promit de ne plus laisser son mari lui marcher sur les pieds, elle était forte, elle se battrait, elle résisterait. Comme son fils. Avec un peu moins de violence peut-être.

Kurt tint la main de Blaine pendant tout le trajet qui séparait les maisons Anderson et Hummel et ne la lâcha que pour sortir. Ces deux mains ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se retrouver, elles semblaient, tout comme leur propriétaires, faite l'une pour l'autre.

En entrant chez Kurt pour la deuxième fois, Blaine fut tout aussi impressionné que lors de sa première visite. La décoration eut sur lui l'effet de lui faire oublier tous ses problèmes, son père ne semblait plus du tout impressionnant aux côtés de cette maison, cette maison qui lui avait ouvert ses portes après qu'il ait ouvert son cœur. Son cœur qui ne lui appartenait plus, son cœur qui appartenait à l'homme qui montait les escaliers devant lui pour se diriger à l'étage supérieur de cette maison, son cœur qui, désormais, appartenait à Kurt. Ce dernier n'était pas fier de lui, s'il n'avait pas posé cette question débile sur les parents de Blaine, son chéri n'aurait pas cette tristesse dans les yeux. Il s'en voulait mais il devait être fort, pour Blaine car ce devait être beaucoup plus dur pour lui.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce n'est pas trop décevant...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Soirée magique, réveil magnifiquement magnifique...**

Kurt poussa la porte de sa chambre.

- Voila. Ma chambre.

Blaine resta bouche bée un instant. Puis…

- Wow, c'est…. Magnifique !

La chambre de Kurt était tapissée d'un bleu entre le clair et le foncé, le parquet blanc et les meubles se coloraient d'une teinte entre le bleu ciel et le blanc cotonneux.

- T'as du bien t'amuser à harmoniser les couleurs comme ça.

- Oui. A la mort de mon père, il fallait que je me change les idées alors, j'ai réorganisé toute ma chambre, ça m'a permis de m'évader. Mais là, moi j'ai faim. Tu viens ?

- Ouais. Et y a quoi au menu ?

- Euh. Purée, steak haché, j'ai la flemme de cuisiner. T'aimes ?

- Oui, t'inquiètes pas.

Blaine s'assit sur le bar et regarda son Amour déambuler dans la cuisine comme s'il répétait une chorégraphie. Il lui avait bien proposé de l'aider mais Kurt lui avait répondu qu'il lui serait beaucoup plus utile s'il se contentait de s'assoir. Et finalement, Blaine préférait largement pouvoir admirer son petit ami plutôt que faire la cuisine. Ce qu'il fessait très mal d'ailleurs.

- Blaine, ça ne te dérange pas de dormir sur le canapé ?

- Hein ? Euh non, non.

- Avoue, ça te dérange. Bon alors je te laisse mon lit.

- Le lit tout seul ?

- Allez, accouche, où tu veux en venir ?

- Ben tu me dis que tu veux pas me laisser tout seul mais tu me demande de dormir sur le canapé, faudrait savoir ce que tu v….

Kurt le fit taire d'un baiser pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait gagné.

- D'accord, de toute façon, mon lit est trop grand pour moi tout seul. Mais on calme nos pulsions adolescentes et on ne fait que dormir.

- Oui chef.

Et ce fut parti pour plusieurs minutes de fou rire incontrôlable. Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, les évènements de l'après-midi oubliés, pour le moment en tout cas, et ils montèrent se mettre en pyjama. Kurt s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour son rituel du soir et Blaine en profita pour explorer la chambre. En ouvrant le tiroir de la commode, il fit une découverte intéressante : un carnet, avec sur la couverture, un B et un K entremêlé. Ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur le fit sourire et ce fut ainsi que Kurt le trouva lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain : le sourire aux lèvres et le carnet contre son cœur.

- Bl… Ho non t'as pas lu ça ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit la tête la première.

- Je l'ai trouvé. Fin, ok j'ai un peu fouillé mais ça vallait le coup. J'ai appris plein de truc sur toi. Mais où t'as pris toutes ces photos ?

- Ok, alors je t'explique, tu te moques après. Les photos, je les aie prises pendant les cours du Glee Club quand tout le monde regardait ailleurs. Et tout ce que j'ai marqué dedans c'est parce que je ne pensais pas que nous ce serait possible un jour alors je l'ai inventé. C'est vraiment idiot.

- Mais non. Et l'écharpe, là ? Tu…

- Ha, elle, je l'avais presque oubliée. Tu pourras la reprendre, ton odeur à finit par s'en aller. Bon, tu sais le jour où tu l'as oublié dans la salle de chant ? Tu pensais que Puckerman te l'avait prise mais en faite c'était moi. Maintenant, tu peux te moquer.

- Kurt, je n'ai pas l'intention de me moquer ou quoi que ce soit, je trouve ça plutôt… Romantique. Et ne t'inquiète pas, moi je t'enregistrais en cour et je te réécoutais chanter une fois arrivé chez moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai rajouté une page à ton carnet.

Sur la page qu'il tendit à Kurt, on pouvait lire « Maintenant plus besoin de rêver. Je t'aime. Blaine. »

- Merci Blaine.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et Blaine poussa légèrement Kurt qui se retrouva couché sur le lit.

- Tttt. Blaine, on a dit qu'on ne fessait que dormir.

- Je peux pas t'embrasser ?

- Si.

- Alors où est le problème ? C'est pas ce que je fessais ?

- Si. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de montrer autant d'en train à t'allonger sur moi.

- Je… Je voulais juste t'embrasser tu sais. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer je suis désolé, _Blaine se redressa vivement mais Kurt l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira pour un autre baiser._

Les deux jeunes hommes ne s'endormirent que plus tard, après s'être murmuré quelques mots et avoir échangé quelques baisers. Avoir cour le lendemain n'avait pas l'air de les déranger car Kurt oublia même de mettre son réveil.

Kurt s'éveilla vers sept heures du matin, les bras de Blaine entouraient son torse. Il adorerait pouvoir rester contre Blaine toute la journée, mais il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait cour. Il essaya donc de dégager son bras gauche de l'emprise de ceux de Blaine pour essayer d'apercevoir sa montre et poussa un petit cri.

- Blaine, il est sept heures, j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil.

- Mmm, _Blaine bougea légèrement mais ne semblait pas vouloir se lever._

- Allez debout. On va être en retard.

- Mmm, je suis bien là avec toi !

- Moi aussi mais…

- Ok ok t'as gagné je me lève, _capitula Blaine_.

Kurt commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain mais avant même de mettre pied à terre, il fut tiré en arrière par Blaine et se retrouva couché sur les jambes de ce dernier.

- Un petit bisou le matin serait le bienvenu.

La journée s'annonçait bien. Après un réveil pareil, comment ne pas se croire sur un nuage ? En déjeunant, les deux garçons ne dirent mot, beaucoup trop occupé à se détailler l'un l'autre. Avant de passer la porte pour se rendre dans sa voiture Blaine se figea.

- Le Glee Club est au courant mais le lycée ? Regarde la réaction de mes parents ? Eux son censé m'aimer. Au lycée, ils ont déjà du mal à nous accepter parce qu'on à fait notre coming-out.

- Ils nous accepteront tu verras.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Ils seront obligés, je t'aime. Ils ne peuvent rien contre ça.

Kurt sentait que Blaine n'allait pas bien mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors il le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu devrais prendre ta voiture comme ça, tu pourras rentrer chez toi ce soir.

- Mmm. Ouais même si je préfèrerais rester avec toi cette nuit encore.

Blaine passa à son tour ses bras autour de Kurt et l'embrassa.

- Blaine. Allez fait pas l'enfant et prends ta voiture.

- Kurt, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie.

Blaine avait dit cette phrase avec tellement d'amour dans le regard que Kurt ne se laissa pas avoir par son ton enquiquineur. Les deux garçons finirent par monter chacun dans leur voiture et partirent.

Les deux véhicules ne restèrent pas loin l'un de l'autre et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent garés sur le parking du lycée. Leurs occupants avaient déserté leur poste pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée main dans la main.

* * *

><p>Voila la fin de la partie 1. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus et que la deuxième partie vous plaira...<p>

Je suis désolé mais je vais partir en voyage pendannt une semaine. Je ne publierai le premier chapitre de la partie 2 que dimanche prochain. Et ensuite, comme les cours reprennent, je nu publierai plus que les week-end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici le début de la partie 2 .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Une semaine... Inoubliable.<strong>

**Un an a passé, nous sommes toujours en Ohio.**

**Vacances de février : J-1.**

- Blaine ! Salut. Comment tu vas ?

- Mercedes ! Ben ça va et toi ça doit surement aller, tu rayonnes.

- Merci, c'est grâce à Sam. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour parler de ma vie que tu m'as demandé de venir. Je me trompe ?

- Non. En faite, je voudrais faire une fête avec tous les anciens du Glee Club pour l'anniversaire de Kurt.

- Ouais ! Et où tu veux faire ça ?

- Ben chez lui, enfin chez nous.

- Ha oui c'est vrai tu m'as dit que vous vous installiez ensembles. Vous allez tellement bien ensemble. _Elle se mit à sautiller et à frapper des mains_. Vous formez un si beau couple. Et à part ça comment ça se passe ?

- Bien. Alors, pour la soirée, tu penses qu'on pourra trouver tout le monde avant la fin des vacances ? Parce que son anniversaire c'est…

- La deuxième semaine des vacances, je sais. Et pour les autres ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe, Sam m'aidera.

- Donc ok, ça c'est fait. Ho crotte. J'ai l'intention d'amener Kurt en vacances pendant la semaine qui vient et on n'aura pas le temps de déballer tous les cartons.

- C'est pas grave. Ecoute : passe moi un double de tes clefs. Je passerais mettre les cartons dans une pièce et il suffira de ne pas aller dedans.

- Ok mais pas de bêtises sinon Kurt va me tuer. Alors, tu feras entrer tut le monde et quand je t'enverrais un sms, ça voudra dire qu'on arrivera.

- D'ac. Tu as frappé à la bonne porte Petit Hobbit.

- Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule, j'ai mis des mois avant de convaincre Kurt de m'en trouver un autre.

- C'est sûr, ça doit stopper l'envie pendant vos soirées.

- Mercedes ! Bon maintenant tu m'accompagnes pour trouver le cadeau de Kurt.

- Quoi tu n'as pas encore de cadeau !

- Je sais où aller pour en trouver un qui lui fera plaisir. Alors tais-toi un peu et viens.

Les deux amis partirent donc au centre commercial. Sur le trajet, Blaine expliqua à Mercedes qu'avec l'argent que Kurt dépensait pour Harvard il ne pouvait plus se payer les vêtements de ses couturiers préféré. Blaine avait décidé d'acheter ce blouson en cuir blanc que Kurt avait détaillé pendant presque vingt minutes. Après avoir fait ses emplettes, Blaine salua Mercedes et rentra chez lui car il avait un paquet à cacher. Après le bouclage de sa valise et de celle de Kurt, Blaine reprit sa voiture et partit chercher son amoureux à la sortie des cours de l'université.

Lorsque Kurt aperçut Blaine près de la voiture, il se précipita pour l'embrasser.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- On s'est vu ce matin.

- Oui mais l'année dernière au lycée, on était ensemble toute la journée. Maintenant entre ton boulot au garage et mes cours, on se voit pus beaucoup.

- C'est vrai. Et tu me manques aussi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait une surprise.

- Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi ?

- Une surprise. Je viens de te le dire. Aller monte qu'on arrive avant la nuit.

- Qu'on arrive où ?

- Je ne te dirais rien, je suis aussi mué qu'une carpe.

- Blaine ! S'il te plait !

- Jamais. Tu le sauras lorsqu'on sera arrivé.

Kurt croisa les bras l'air bougon puis abandonna. A la place, il détailla chaque partie du corps de l'homme à ses côtés, s'attardant un peu sous la ceinture. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, même après un an, le corps de Blaine était toujours aussi parfait.

Kurt se rendait compte que son histoire avec Blaine n'était pas comme les autre, ce n'était pas seulement un flirt. Ils avaient passé l'été ensemble et même s'il y avait eu quelques disputes, elles s'étaient toujours bien finies.

C'était aussi pendant l'été que les deux jeunes hommes avaient sauté le pas, ça avait été leur première fois à tout les deux et cela n'avait fait que resserrer leurs liens déjà très fort.

A la rentrée, Kurt avait été accepté à Harvard et Blaine avait repris le garage Hummel qui tournait assez bien. Ils avaient décidé de s'installer ensembles pendant les vacances de Noël et cela avait illuminé leur début d'année.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans cette voiture avec Kurt, Blaine savait tout. Il savait qu'il aimait Kurt. Il savait que Kurt l'aimait. Rien d'autre n'importait.

Le voyage dura plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles Kurt regardait Blaine et Blaine pensait à Kurt.

Lorsque le bouclé entendit les premières notes de sa chanson préférée à la radio, il monta le son et commença à fredonner. Kurt le rejoint et les deux garçons finirent par se chanter la chanson l'un pour l'autre. Sur la note finale de « Teenage Dream », Blaine arrêta la voiture et embrassa Kurt qui ne se fit pas prier pour répondre. Blaine n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire redémarrer la voiture.

- Blaine ? Pourquoi on repart pas ?

- On est arrivé.

- On est… Ho Blaine, _Kurt commença à pleurer pour ne pas s'arrêter et se tourna vers son compagnon._

* * *

><p><strong>Après deux semaines je suis enfin de retour... J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. <strong>

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues et je répond à chaque fois.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Apprès l'effort, le réconfort.**

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, tout va bien c'est juste que… On est… A New York. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à New York.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici. Bon anniversaire mon cœur.

- Ho. Merci Blaine.

Kurt sortit de la voiture pour admirer la ville.

Sur tout le trajet, il avait neigé et la vile était tapissée de dix bons centimètres de neige.

Blaine sortit à son tour de la voiture. Il tenait à la main deux doudounes. Kurt ne l'avait pas vu arriver et il commençait à avoir froid lorsque Blaine lui posa un manteau sur le dos et le pris dans ses bras pour le réchauffer. Kurt se retourna et embrassa son homme

- Merci, vraiment.

- Tu sais, ça ne m'a pas demandé beaucoup d'effort, le seul problème a été quand j'ai fais ta valise. Je me suis dit, si je prends pas ça, il va crier, si je prends pas ça, il va hurler alors je sais même plus ce que j'ai pris. De toute façon sous la doudoune on ne voit pas comment tu es habillé, y aura que moi qui le saurais.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Mais tu sais, la neige, je l'aime bien aussi.

A ces mots, Blaine poussa Kurt qui se retrouva couché dans la neige. Ce dernier ce redressa et attrapa une des jambes de son partenaire qui perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva lui aussi les quatre fers en l'air. Kurt en profita pour se jeter sur Blaine et ils roulèrent sur eux même plusieurs fois avant de se mettre à rire à gorge déployée. Très vite Blaine reprit l'avantage et lança un peu de neige sur les cheveux de Kurt.

- Blaine, pas mes cheveux ! Tu le sais bien.

- Oui mais je voulais m'amuser un peu. Et tu es magnifique quand tu es énervé.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et lança lui aussi de la neige sur Blaine mais il ne visa pas les cheveux. Blaine sentit plus qu'il ne vit la boule de neige lui arriver en pleine figure et ce ne fut pas très agréable. Il entendit Kurt se payer sa tête et quand il lui demanda si il osait se moquer de lui, Kurt lui répondit que oui. Blaine se jeta à son tour sur Kurt et lui fit manger un peu de neige avant de le laisser se redresser.

- Berk ! Blaine c'est dégoutant.

- Kurt Hummel sachez une chose : ne jamais dire à Blaine Anderson que l'on se moque de lui.

- Mmm… La prochaine fois, tu préfères que je te mente ?

-Non tu as raison, la prochaine fois je trouverai une autre combine pour te faire manger de la neige.

- Blaine, tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de faire l'enfant ?

- Non. Parce que c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. N'est-ce pas ?

- Ho ! Ok, t'as encore gagné.

- Allez viens, on va à l'hôtel. Sinon tu vas prendre froid.

Arrivé dans la chambre, les garçons se dirent qu'une douche bien chaude ne serait pas de trop.

En sortant de la salle de bain, les deux garçons décidèrent de sortir diner en ville. Ils prirent donc le chemin de la rue main dans la main pour se rendre dans un restaurant, n'importe lequel ferait l'affaire tant qu'il était tous les deux.

Ils arpentèrent la ville et finirent par trouver un restaurant qui n'était pas trop remplit et où ils pourraient diner en paix, sans que des regards moqueurs ou accusateurs se posent sur leurs mains liées. Ils s'installèrent à une table et Blaine laissa Kurt choisir son menu, budget illimité, qui se fit plaisir en commandant du caviar. Blaine savait qu'il devrait faire un peu plus attention les jours suivants mais il voulait faire plaisir à Kurt qui le gratifia d'un sourire ravageur.

- Merci, encore une fois.

- De rien, encore une fois.

Ils se mirent à rire et Kurt raconta sa journée à l'université. Il remarqua que Blaine ne lui parlait pas de se qu'il avait fait pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures alors, il posa la question.

- Blaine, t'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Ben j'ai préparé la semaine.

- Toute la journée ?

- Oui. Fallait appeler l'hôtel, faire le plein de la voiture, les valises, la tienne j'y ai bien passé une heure, et je continue ?

- Non c'est bon.

Kurt et Blaine finirent de manger et sortirent du restaurant. Ils firent une petite ballade main dans la main et retournèrent à l'hôtel. Une fois dans la chambre, les deux jeunes hommes, exténués par leur bataille de boule de neige, s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

La semaine passa, les jours ne se ressemblaient pas malgré les batailles de boules de neige et les ballades quotidiennes. Chaque jour, Blaine en découvrait un peu plus sur Kurt. Chaque jour, Kurt en découvrait un peu plus sur Blaine.

Lorsque vint le moment de charger les valises dans la voiture et de repartir dans leur Ohio natal, les amoureux regardèrent la ville avec tristesse et se promirent silencieusement d'y retourner. Un jour.

Le chemin du retour fut calme, Kurt s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes bercé par la musique en font et les mouvements de la voiture. Blaine en profita pour appeler Mercedes qui lui assura que tout aller pour le mieux et que tout serait près avant qu'ils n'arrivent, soulagé, Blaine raccrocha.

Avant de sortir de la vile, ils furent stoppés par un feu rouge qui permit à Blaine d'observer son compagnon. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Kurt et poussa un léger soupir de satisfaction, son premier cadeau avait fait plaisir à Kurt. Il espérait que la fête surprise et le blouson ne serait pas trop simple aux côtés de cette semaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Voici la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira te que vous ne serez pas déçu.<strong>

**Je publierai les deux prochains chapitres ce week end normalement. ( Sauf si je ne peux pas m'émpécher de le faire avant... ) **

**Merci pour vos reviews. Grâce à elles je prend encore plus de plaisir à publier mes nouveaux chapitres.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Une fête inoubliable... **

Lorsque Kurt aperçut le panneau « Lima-Ohio », il se rendit compte que cela ne servirait à rien de se rendormir, il se tourna donc vers Blaine et lui sourit. Arrivé devant leur maison, le couple sortit dans le froid de février et se prit la main avant de traverser l'allée et de pousser la porte.

Blaine alluma les lumières du salon et vit tous ses amis.

- Joyeux anniversaire Kurt.

- Mercedes, Rachel. Ho Blaine, c'est l'autre partie de mon cadeau ?

- Et bien oui je crois.

- Merci.

Kurt embrassa furtivement Blaine sur la joue avant de se jeter sur Mercedes et Rachel pour les saluer. Il fit le tour des invités avant de repartir papoter avec ses deux meilleures amies qu'il n'avait plus vues depuis la rentrée.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Blaine se glisser dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, il s'excusa auprès des filles et se faufila à son tour dans la cuisine. Blaine ne l'entendit pas entrer et sursauta lorsqu'il le prit par la taille.

- Wow, c'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur.

- C'était bien mon intention monsieur Le Cachotier. D'ailleurs, je n'ais pas eu l'occasion de te remercier correctement.

Kurt fit légèrement tourner Blaine dans ses bras pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face et l'embrassa avec amour. Ils passèrent quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre et ne virent pas leurs invités regarder cette scène pendant quelque secondes avant de reprendre leurs occupations.

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes apportèrent les entrées, Mercedes obligea Kurt à s'attabler à ses côtés. Blaine s'assit de l'autre côté mais il savait pertinemment que Mercedes papoterait avec son Kurt toute la soirée. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, cette fille n'allait pas lui piquer son Kurt. C'est en se disant cela que Blaine commença à manger son poulet.  
>Mercedes n'avait pas l'air d'avoir grand chose à dire car elle se concentra sur sa nourriture jusqu'au moment où elle aperçut Sam, son compagnon, manger avec les doigts. Elle lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'accord et tous se mirent à en parler.<p>

Tous ? Non. Kurt en profita pour raconter à Blaine tout ce que les filles avaient fait à Yale pendant le premier trimestre. Blaine l'écoutait avec attention et se rendit compte que les deux amies de son chéri lui manquaient plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il finit par se lever pour aller chercher le plat et revint s'asseoir quelques minutes plus tard, sa main rejoignant celle de Kurt sous la table.

Une fois les bougies soufflées, Mercedes cria quelque chose ressemblant à "Now, Cadeaux" mais Blaine n'en était pas sûr car elle se précipitait déjà sous la neige pour attraper quelque chose dans sa voiture. Blaine se dirigea vers l'endroit où son cadeau était caché et le déposa derrière la pile pour que Kurt l'ouvre en dernier.

Après avoir ouvert : une chemise Marc Jacobs (par Mercedes), deux écharpes Chanel (par Rachel), un jean Teddy Smith (par Sam, Kurt soupçonnait Mercedes de l'avoir aidé à choisir), des bières Hoegaarden (il ne savait pas pourquoi Finn lui avait offert ça mais bon, il lui demanderait plus tard) et j'en passe, Kurt arriva au dernier paquet. Il demanda qui lui avait offert ce "gros présent" mais personne ne lui répondit. Blaine avait peur de la réaction de Kurt face à ce blouson qui surement ne lui plaisait plus autant qu'il y à quelque mois.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à être fixé.

Kurt ouvrit son paquet et resta bouche bée devant le magnifique blouson en cuir blanc dont il rêvait encore certaines nuits. Il savait maintenant qui le lui avait offert et il savait aussi que c'était hors de prix et surtout hors de ses moyens.

- Blaine ! Viens ici. Je sais que c'est que ce cadeau vient de toi. Alors arrête de te cacher.

- Me cache pas. Enfin, peut-être un peu.

Blaine eu à peine le temps de sortir de la cuisine où il s'était réfugié que Kurt lui sauta dans les bras. Il pleurait.

- Merci Blaine.

- Kurt… Arrête de pleurer, j'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de moi.  
>- Mais J-E pleure à cause de toi, idiot. Tes cadeaux sont tellement magnifiques. Encore une fois merci.<p>

Ils s'embrassèrent et les invités applaudirent tous ensembles car leurs démonstrations d'affections en public n'étaient pas très courantes. Les amoureux se séparèrent rapidement et rougirent.

La fête reprit son cour et se termina tard. Les invités restèrent tous dormir sauf Finn qui avait un match de football le lendemain. Tous s'installèrent dans le salon y compris Kurt et Blaine qui ne voulaient pas laisser leurs amis seuls. Surtout Mercedes et Rachel car il risquait d'y avoir de la casse le lendemain s'ils les laissaient seules.

Tous s'endormirent très vite sauf Kurt et Blaine qui se regardèrent longuement avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre et de s'endormir à leur tour.

Les amoureux furent réveillés par un flash d'appareil photo, ce qui je dois dire n'est pas très agréable. Mercedes venait de prendre une photo d'eux deux, elle les trouvait trop mignons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Mercedes ! On dormait merde.

- Désolé Kurt mais c'était trop mignon. Vous n'êtes pas trop du genre on s'embrasse à tout va alors quand on peut vous voir être tendre l'un envers l'autre, on en profite.

- Désolé de te décevoir Mercedes mais le spectacle est finit. Tu pourrais aller acheter les croissants pendant que je fais en sorte que Blaine résiste à ses tendances assassines.

- Rah... Bon, je vois que tu ne feras rien tant que je ne serais pas partie.  
>- Exact !<p>

- Ok j'y vais.

Mercedes s'éloigna et Kurt attendit d'entendre la porte d'entrée se refermer avant de se tourner vers Blaine.

Il se demandait comment tout ce vacarme ne les avait pas réveillés plus tôt. On avait l'impression que la musique était allumée mais en fait, les anciens chanteurs improvisaient une petite chanson dans la cuisine.

Kurt décida de profiter de ce petit moment d'intimité avec son compagnon.

- Hey, Sweat Heart. Bien dormis ?

- Avec toi, toujours. Le réveil a était assez brutal mais sinon ça va.

- Le réveil ? Brutal ? Sans blague. Mais l'après réveil...

Kurt se rapprocha de Blaine jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.  
>- ... pourrait être plus doux.<p>

Blaine conquis par ce baiser, enroula ses bras autour du corps de son chéri et le rapprocha encore plus de lui pour approfondir leur échange. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de se lever mais il le fallait. Ils sortirent donc du lit improvisé et s'habillèrent rapidement.

Tellement rapidement que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Mercedes n'était pas encore rentrée.

Ils apprirent que Tina et Mike avaient du partir quelques minutes auparavant pour une réunion de famille. Kurt envoya rapidement un sms à son amie : " Merci pour cette soirée. Bonne réunion. ".

Mercedes choisit ce moment pour entrer, sa veste rouge pleine de neige.

- Kurt Hummel ! Si mon blouson est mort, tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant des jours et des jours.

- Mercedes. J'aimerais, si c'est possible, garder mon petit-ami en un seul morceau.

- Fallait qu'il pense à ça avant. N'est-ce pas Kurt ? Tu préférais rester bien au chaud avec ton Blaine pendant que j'allais me peller le cul dehors.

- Mercedes, calmes-toi.

Blaine se plaça devant Kurt car Mercedes venait de faire un pas, une lueur assassine dans les yeux.

- Blaine. Anderson. Dégage de mon chemin tout de suite. Cette veste, c'est Sam qui me l'a offert nos deux ans et Kurt, sous prétexte qu'il ne veut pas t'embrasser devant nous, ce qu'il a fait toute la soirée je dois dire, me demande de le foutre en l'air. Alors là non! Alors, s'il te plait Blaine laisse moi régler ça avec l'intéressé.

- Non ! Calme-toi Mercedes, s'il te plait.

- Rah... Allez Sam, viens on s'en va avant que je fasse comprendre à cet idiot combien cette veste compte pour moi. D'ailleurs Kurt, ton blouson là, regarde ce que j'en fais, _elle l'empoigna et le jeta dans la neige avant de sorti._

- Mercedes...

Ce n'avait été qu'un souffle et seul Blaine, qui se tenait juste devant lorsque Kurt murmura, l'entendit. Tous les invités partirent à la suite de Mercedes sans dire un mot, laissant Kurt et Blaine sans voix.

Le brun courut attraper son blouson et rentra. Il pleurait, encore une fois. Blaine, trouvait que Kurt pleurait trop mais ne lui fit pas la remarque, ce n'était pas le moment. A la place, il l'enlaça et caressa doucement ses cheveux luisants.

- Kurt, je suis désolé que ça ait tourné comme ça. Mais tu verras, très vite elle va rappliquer pour s'excuser.  
>- Non Blaine. Je connais Mercedes. Lorsqu'elle boude, elle boude pour de bon et je crois qu'elle va aussi empêcher Sam de nous voir. C'est une petite diablesse cette fille lorsqu'elle est en rogne contre quelqu'un.<p>

Les sanglots de Kurt redoublèrent d'intensité mais après quelques minutes, il se calma enfin et finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé. Blaine à ses côtés. Il était bien et rien, même pas sa meilleure amie, ne pouvait l'empêcher de se sentir bien avec Blaine.

Kurt se blottit tout contre le cœur de son amoureux et s'endormit. Rapidement suivit par Blaine que la soirée suivie de la dispute avait fatigué.

Lui aussi était bien là, tout contre l'amour de sa vie.

Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila le chapitre 8 beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour le poster...<strong>

**Ce chapitre est le dernier de la partie 2. ( C'est la moins longue de toute je crois. ) La partie 3 arrivera demain ou mercredi mais promis elle sera là avant le weekend ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédant ! Et les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues... Même si c'est juste pour faire un petit coucou...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Une journée d'enfer !**

**Trois ans ont passés.**

**Nous sommes quelques jours avant les vacances d'été et Kurt et Blaine vivent maintenant à New York**.

- Honey ?

- Cuisine.

Blaine courut jusqu'a la cuisine pour prendre Kurt dans ses bras.

- Kurt, ça y est, elle est passée.

- La loi sur le mariage gay ?

- Oui. Ce matin. Je viens de l'apprendre à la radio et j'ai couru pour être sûr que je serais le premier à te l'apprendre.

- Blaine... Au moins, on ne s'est pas battu pour rien. Ho je t'aime tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et passèrent une soirée merveilleuse. Entre le magnifique repas que le chef étoilé Kurt Hummel avait préparé et la nouvelle que Blaine venait d'annoncer, ils avaient de quoi être heureux.

Au réveil, Kurt se retrouva seul sur le canapé, un postit reposait sur le croissant devant lui : "Désolé mon cœur mais je dois aller finir ma commande. Je pense très fort toi, je t'aime. Blaine."

- Je t'aime aussi.

Décidément, la journée s'annonçait pleine de rebondissements et de surprises.

Kurt n'aurait pas pu mieux dire...

La journée passa, comme bien d'autre avant.

Mais en milieu d'après-midi, Kurt fut pris de nausées et décida de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer. Il regarda sa montre : 16 heures, et s'endormit sur son lit. Il se réveilla lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber. Blaine ne devait rentrer que le lendemain car il devait finir sa commande de robes mais Kurt finit tout de même par l'appeler.

- Bl... Blaine ?

- Bébé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Malade. J'ai des nausées et l'impression que quelqu'un me sert le ventre. Je… Oh non...

Blaine entendit Kurt se diriger vers les toilettes tandis que lui-même courait vers la sortie de son atelier qui se trouvait à cent mètres de la maison.

- Blaine ? Désolé... Je ne voulais pas te déranger... Mais je me sentais seul.

- Kurt. J'arrive je suis au bout de la rue.

- Non, ne viens pas. Tu vas chopper mes microbes, et puis tu dois finir ta commande.

- Au diable ma commande et les microbes. J'te laisse pas tout seul si t'es malade comme un chien. Suis devant la porte j'arrive.

Blaine entra en trombe dans la maison et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre Kurt à l'étage. Il le trouva couché sur la cuvette des WC.

- Oh Kurt, _le voir comme ça lui faisait mal au cœur_. Honey ?

- Mmm... Mal au ventre.

- Oh mon cœur...

Blaine prit délicatement Kurt dans ses bras et le posa sur le lit. Il se coucha à ses côtés et approcha sa tête pour l'embrasser mais Kurt le repoussa gentiment.

- Tu vas être malade si tu m'embrasses.

- Je sais. Mais je m'en fiche.

Blaine rapprocha finalement sa tête de Kurt et l'embrassa. Ce dernier ne voulait pas que Blaine tombe malade mais, mmm, qu'est-ce qu'il adorait ses baisers.

- Je t'aime Sweety. Et merci d'être là pour moi.

- Pour toujours.

Kurt se sentit emporté par le sommeil et posa sa tête sur le torse puissant de l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis 4 ans maintenant, cet homme qui avait été son premier amour, son premier baiser, sa première fois. Cet homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, cet homme qui l'aimait en retour et qui le lui montrait tellement bien.

Par exemple, il se tenait là, couché à ses côtés, le préférant lui à son travail, ne craignant pas de tomber malade.

Blaine finit lui aussi par s'endormir.

En se réveillant, il se rappela avoir rêvé. Il se souvenait que ça avait été un rêve magnifique mais il n'arrivait pas à se le remémorer ce qui lui arracha un léger grognement. Ce petit bruit suffit à réveiller son chéri toujours dans ses bras.

- Mmm, Blaine ?

- Hey, désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Pas grave.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux.

Kurt se leva, doucement, mais se rassit rapidement de peur de devoir courir aux toilettes. Blaine s'aperçut que Kurt était encore fébrile.

- Reste couché. Je t'apporte le petit déj'.

- Mmm, merci.

Blaine se dépêcha de préparer le petit déjeuner, pour avoir le temps d'écrire sa lettre, et monta le plateau sur lequel il avait posé une rose rouge accompagnée d'une enveloppe.

- Blaine. Tu es vraiment le meilleur petit ami qu'on puisse avoir. Je suis content d'être tombé sur toi.

- Est-ce que ce que tu veux dire dans tout ça c'est que tu m'aimes ?

- Oui. Mais n'ais-je pas montré ça assez évident ?

- Que tu m'aimes ?

- Oui idiot. Mais dis moi, tu as décidé de m'embêter aujourd'hui.

- Un peu oui. Mais ouvre l'enveloppe ensuite on verra si on continu de se chamailler.

Kurt s'empara tout d'abord de la rose surplombant la lettre et la porta à son visage pour s'enivrer de cette odeur qu'il adorait.

Le parfum des fleurs lui rappelait sa mère, morte lorsqu'il avait cinq ans il n'en gardait que des souvenirs très flous mais cette odeur la rappelait à son souvenir. Il s'empara ensuite de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il déplia lentement la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

_« Kurt..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha suspense suspense...<strong>

**Alors que pensez vous qu'il va se trouver dans cette lettre ? Si quelqu'un trouve ( ce qui est assez facile je dois dire, trop facile même... Mais bon ! ), il aura droit à un (ou une ? ) OS. Par contre, il faudra me dire de quoi vous voulez qu'il ( qu'elle ? ) traite... On blablatera détails avec le gagnant !**

**Sinon voila le commencement de la partie 3, j'espère que vous la trouverai aussi bien que les autres...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Après la pluie vient le beau temps.**

_« Kurt,_

_Aujourd'hui 31 Juin 2015, cela fait exactement quatre ans que nous sommes ensembles._

_Sachez que je vous aime encore plus chaque jour._

_Sachez aussi que je suis votre à jamais et que vous êtes la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivée._

_Il y a une chose que je voudrais vous demander, j'ai du mal à le formuler à haute voix mais je ne veux pas vous l'écrire non plus._

_Alors je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains et vous le dire. Vous devez surement vous demander à quoi cette lettre sert si je ne vous dis pas ce que je veux dedans._

_Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je vous la donne._

_Mais je me suis dit que comme vous étiez un grand romantique, ce qui est très mignon je dois dire, vous la donner m'aiderait surement à vous dire ce qui me rend nerveux depuis quelques jours._

_J'espère juste que vous ne pleurerez pas._

_Je n'aime pas vous voir pleurer._

_Encore moins lorsque je suis la cause de vos larmes._

_Á mon cher et tendre,_

_Votre Sweety.»_

La lettre finissait comme ça et les larmes de Kurt vinrent délicatement se poser dessus. Il écarta la feuille car il comptait bien la conserver le plus longtemps possible en bon état.

Il leva les yeux vers Blaine, ne savant pas où ce dernier voulait en venir dans sa lettre, il ne dit rien, attendant que Blaine parle. Celui-ci inspira longuement avant de parler.

Tu dois le faire_, pensait-il_.

Et il le fit.

- Kurt, tu te souviens surement avant hier, lorsque je suis rentré plus tôt pour de dire quelque chose.

- Mmm…

Kurt voyait où Blaine voulait en venir, ça lui paraissait tellement logique maintenant. Il le laissa continuer sans l'interrompre. Blaine reprit encore une fois sa respiration.

- Kurt. Tu es tellement magnifique, tellement gentil, tellement... Tellement toi. Comme je te l'ais dit dans cette lettre, je t'aime encore plus après chaque jours passés en ta compagnie. Mais je voudrais être sûr que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi alors j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et j'en suis arrivé là.

Blaine posa un genou à terre et sortit une petite boite couleur azur, assortie aux yeux de Kurt, de sa poche.

- Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir mon époux ?

La vue de Kurt se brouilla.

Kurt ne pleurs pas, Blaine ne veux pas que tu pleurs. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer. C'est tellement magique, _se dit-il. _

- Oui. Blaine Anderson, je VEUX devenir votre époux !

Kurt sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, qu'on lui passait un anneau au doigt car il était trop occupé à couver du regard cet homme qui allait bientôt lui appartenir.

Blaine s'approcha lentement de Kurt jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations se mêlent l'une à l'autre. Lui aussi pleurait maintenant.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion puis se séparèrent le souffle coupé par l'émotion qui les étreignaient. Ils passèrent la journée dans leur lit à se câliner, à se dire des mots doux et à planifier leur futur mariage.

Ils se mirent rapidement d'accord sur les invités : Rachel et Finn, le couple le plus inséparable de l'Histoire, les parents de Blaine, même s'ils étaient un peu retissant, et bien sûr les anciens membres du Glee Club, Mercedes y compris.

Celle-ci avait réapparue dans leurs vies deux ans auparavant, elle venait de se rendre compte que Sam la trompait avec une starlette depuis quelques mois et elle avait voulut se faire pardonner par Kurt pour sa bêtise qui n'était même pas fondée.

Ce blouson, elle ne l'avait même pas gardé après avoir quitté Sam.

Kurt avait accepté ses excuses sans réfléchir une seule seconde, les deux amis s'étaient sauté dans les bras et avaient rapidement repris leurs séances de shopping le mercredi après-midi.

Les deux futurs époux s'endormirent tard ce soir là, ils étaient heureux et se l'étaient bien montrés.

* * *

><p><strong>Un tout petit chapitre désolé mais en fait, c'est déja la fin de la partie 3. <strong>

**J'ai ben peur qu'il y ait quelques imprévus pendant le mariage mais tututut je ne dis plus rien... Il n'y a que moi qui connais la suite niark niark...**

**Bon ben moi je vous dis à samedi car ma fin de semaine est toujours bien remplie !**

**Et je rappelle qu'une petite reviews est toujours la bienvenue !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Mariage. **

**Six mois plus tard, toujours à New York.**

Kurt et Blaine se trouvaient devant l'autel, leurs mains agrippées l'une à l'autre. Ils écoutaient le pasteur lire son discours.

Puis vint le moment fatidique, le moment qu'ils attendaient depuis maintenant plus que 6 mois, La Question.

- Monsieur Blaine Anderson, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Kurt Elisabeth Hummel ici présent ?

Tous les regards de l'assemblée se tournèrent vers le couple.

Blaine regarda Kurt avec une étincelle qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il le regardait.

- Oui, je le veux.

- Monsieur Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Blaine Anderson ici présent ?

Kurt se tourna à son tour vers Blaine et le regarda les yeux remplis d'amour.

- Oui, je le veux.

- Vous pouvez apporter les alliances.

Mercedes avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle amena les alliances dans leur boite couleur rubis.

Les deux hommes se passèrent la bague au doigt, ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vous déclare à présent unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Ce qu'ils firent avec toute la tendresse du monde sous les regards attendris de leurs amis.

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépares ?

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépares.

Ces deux phrases murmurées, les deux hommes eurent l'impression qu'ils explosaient de bonheur.

Des applaudissements et des « Vive les mariés ! » retentirent dans la salle avant que le couple ne se tourne vers l'assemblée pour descendre l'allée main dans la main.

Une fois dehors, les invités embrassèrent chacun leur tour les jeunes mariés puis tous se dirigèrent vers la salle des fêtes réservée pour le repas.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la musique se mit en marche et Mercedes poussa Kurt et Blaine au milieu de la salle et leur souffla : "Allez c'est votre jour éclatez-vous !"

Les mariés se sentirent un seul pendant quelques secondes puis se regardèrent. Leur yeux se disaient : "Après tout, pourquoi pas ?". La chanson, ils la connaissaient et la chorégraphie encore mieux.

Se fut parti pour 3 minutes de "Single ladies".

Les invités ne mirent pas longtemps à les rejoindre sur la piste et rapidement la chanson changea. Des "Barbara Streisand" résonnaient dans toute la pièce au plus grand bonheur de Kurt, c'était sa chanteuse préférée.

Ensuite vint "Teenage Dream", Katy Perry était la chanteuse préférée de Blaine.

Sur cette chanson, les jeunes mariés ne se lâchèrent pas du regard une seule seconde. Lorsque le refrain arriva, les deux hommes se mirent à chanter.

Finn, qui était aux platines, baissa le son et intima aux invités de se taire. Les deux amoureux n'avaient pas vu leur ami couper la musique et continuèrent de chanter.

Lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte, ils reprirent de plus belle rapidement suivit par les anciens membres du Glee Club.

Après avoir dépensé quelques calories à se trémousser sur la piste de danse, tout le monde se mit à table. Kurt et Blaine se trouvaient au milieu et à leurs côtés étaient attablées Mercedes et Rachel. Aux côtés de cette dernière se trouvait Finn et enfin les parents de Blaine. Les autres membres de l'ancienne chorale se trouvaient aux côtés de Mercedes et Blaine nota que Sam n'était pas présent.

Monsieur Anderson n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début des festivités et Blaine ne savait pas si c'était bon signe. Il n'y prêta pas attention et le repas continua dans la bonne humeur. Arrivé au dessert, les membres du Glee Club entamèrent "Marry You" de Bruno Mars.

Les mariés étaient émus et quelques larmes roulaient sur leurs joues. Ensuite, Mercedes prit la parole.

- Maintenant, un discours des mariés.

Blaine se racla la gorge et prit à son tour la parole.

- Mmm. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Déjà, je voudrais vous dire merci à tous de nous avoir soutenus, de nous avoir aidés dans les moments difficiles et surtout d'être venu aujourd'hui. Mais je voudrais surtout remercier mon merveilleux mari, Kurt, pour m'avoir aimé pendant toutes ces années, pour avoir été à mes côtés lorsque je n'allais pas bien. Et c'est pour tout ça que…

Il fut interrompu par une quinte de toux qui n'avait pas l'air naturelle.

Kurt qui avait les larmes aux yeux reconnut cette toux. C'était Jack Anderson, le père de Blaine. Celui-ci perdit rapidement confiance en lui et détacha son regard de Kurt. Ce dernier sentit le mal être de son mari et se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Merci Blaine. C'est tellement, wow.

- C'est sincère. Mais j'ai pas pu finir alors je le dis seulement à toi. C'est pour tout ça que je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur,_ ils s'embrassèrent._ Maintenant à moi.

Dans son discours, Kurt remercia aussi tous les invités qui l'avaient soutenu, et plus particulièrement Blaine, l'homme dont il rêvait mais qu'il ne penserait jamais intéresser.

A ce moment là, il eu du mal à continuer car il commençait à pleurer et avait du mal à articuler une phrase correcte.

La dernière chose que Blaine entendit avant de le prendre dans ses bras à son tour pour le calmer fut : "Je t'aimerais toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive."

Une fois les discours terminés et les larmes séchés, à grand renfort de "Je t'aime", Finn remis la musique et tous se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse.

A la fin de la chanson, Kurt s'approcha de Jack Anderson et lui demanda de le suivre.

Une fois dehors, les deux hommes se fixèrent d'un regard noir avant que Kurt n'ordonne à Monsieur Anderson de l'écouter.

- Ecoutez-moi bien Jack. A partir de maintenant je veux que vous disparaissiez de ma vie et de celle de mon mari. Je n'en peux plus de le voir souffrir à cause de vous.

- A cause de moi tu dis ? C'est toi qui à changer mon fils en monstre.  
>- En monstre ? En monstre ? Le seul monstre que je connaisse c'est vous Jack, <em>les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues de Kurt<em>. Alors s'il vous aimez votre fils, disparaissez. Je vous interdis de nous approcher. Parce que si vous lui faite encore du mal, je devrai vous faire pareil.

Kurt avait craché les derniers mots de sa phrase pour faire comprendre à son "beau-père" qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

-D'accord Kurt, je vais m'en aller. Mais je ne te promets pas que je ne reviendrais jamais. J'espère que vous comprendrez rapidement l'erreur que vous avez faite en vous mariant. Vous n'êtes pas à votre place dans ce monde. Même si Blaine est mon fils, je préférerais le voir mort qu'à tes côtés. Ho, je retire mes propos précédents : Blaine n'est plus mon fils depuis qu'il s'est amouraché de toi.

Après avoir dit ses mots, Jack Anderson tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa voiture, laissant Kurt s'effondrer, en larmes.

Jack avait dit qu'il reviendrait, et il se promit de trouver un plan pour éliminer ses deux « erreurs de la nature ».

Pendant ce temps, Blaine dansait avec Mercedes et ne pas parut s'inquiéter de l'absence de son mari.

Après trois chansons, comme il ne voyait pas revenir Kurt, Blaine se mit à le chercher. Il commença par l'intérieur de la salle et comme il ne le trouvait pas, il alla chercher à l'extérieur.

Lorsque Blaine aperçut son cher et tendre en larmes, il se précipita vers lui et le pris dans ses bras pour la énième fois de la journée.

- Kurt ? Ho mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ton... Ton père. Je lui ai dit de dégager parce qu'il te fessait du mal. Il m'a répondu qu'il voulait bien partir mais il a, en quelque sorte, ajouté qu'il reviendrait. Il a aussi dit... _Kurt étouffa un sanglot mais ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase._

- Kurt ? Il a dit quoi pour que ça t'ai bouleversé à ce point ?

- Il a dit… Il a dit qu'il préférait te voir mort plutôt que te voir avec moi. Ensuite, il a ajouté qu'il ne te considérait plus comme son fils.

- Ho Kurt. Ne prend pas en compte ce qu'il a dit. On en a déjà parlé tous les deux, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui mais…

- Pas de mais. On en a déjà parlé et je t'ai dit de ne pas l'écouter. Sujet clos. Je t'aime et ni lui ni personne ne pourra changer ça.

- Je t'aime aussi Sweety.

Les deux hommes se rassurèrent pendant quelques minutes puis décidèrent de rentrer avant de prendre froid.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, personne n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué leur absence : Mercedes flirtait avec Thad, un ami d'enfance de Blaine, Lucie, la mère de ce dernier, qui avait l'air bien plus heureuse depuis qu'elle avait quitté Jack, discutait avec Bruce, un des cuisiniers employé par Kurt, et Finn et Rachel s'occupaient de la sono en échangeant quelques phrases de temps en temps.

Kurt aurait aimé devenir une souris pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient car vu le rire de Rachel que l'on entendait à l'autre bout de la salle ça avait l'air très drôle.

D'un coup la musique changea, "September" de Earth, Wind and Fire retentit dans toute la pièce et les deux jeunes mariés ne purent s'empêcher de se déhancher au rythme de la musique.

La soirée s'éternisa un peu et Kurt et Blaine purent enfin prendre l'avion pour se rendre à Paris.

Leur lune de miel pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou, j'ai réussi à poster ce weekend ! <strong>

**Alors je vous dis à Mercredi parce que je pourrai pas reposter avant ( Brevet blanc souhaitez moi bonne chance... ).**

**Et les petites reviews toutes gentilles ( ou débiles, ce sont mes préférées ! ) sont toujours acceuilient à bras ouvert. Je sais pas si ça veux dire quelqe chose mais il est tard que voulez-vous...**

**Donc à Mercredi, j'éspère que cette suite et ce mariage ne vous décevront pas !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Une Lune de Miel en Or !**

Une fois assis dans l'avion, aux côtés de Kurt, Blaine posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, comme celui-ci l'avait fait plusieurs années auparavant lors de leur voyage en bus.

Kurt regarda son homme s'endormir avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

- Monsieur ?

Kurt rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à une petite tête blonde aux yeux irrésistiblement bleu.

- Oui ?

- Heu… Je voulais juste vous dire que votre bague était très jolie.

- Merci. Tes couettes sont très mignonnes aussi.

- C'est ma maman que me les a faites, _répondit la petite fille en rougissant légèrement._ Mais pourquoi le monsieur à côté de vous il a la même que vous ?

- Hé bien, comment dire ? L'homme à côté, hé bien, heu… C'est mon mari.

- Ha, vous êtes mo… Momosexuels ?

- Homosexuels ? Oui mais dis-moi, tu as quel âge ?

- 6 ans.

- Et comment connais-tu autant de choses à ton âge ?

- Maman et Papa m'ont expliqués quand j'ai vu à la télé que la loi sur le mariage momosexuel était passée. Parce que je savais pas ce que ça voulait dire momosexuel.

- Hum.

- Ho Maman m'appelle. Au revoir monsieur.

- Au revoir.

Kurt regarda la fillette s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses parents au font de l'avion avant de laisser échapper un soupir de bien-être.

Il allait falloir que Blaine et lui est une sérieuse conversation.

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il dorme.

Il déposa un léger baisser sur les cheveux de son mari et le suivit dans les bras de Morphé.

« Vous êtes prié d'attacher vos ceintures de sécurité pour l'atterrissage. »

La voix de l'hôtesse réveilla Blaine qui sursauta. En voyant Kurt toujours endormis à ses côtés, Blaine dut luter intérieurement pour ne pas s'empêcher de le réveiller. Il était tellement mignon lorsqu'il dormait.

- Mon cœur, faudrait te réveiller avant qu'on atterrisse, je voudrais pas te retrouver mille morceaux.

- Mmm…

- Suis désolé.

- Pas grave. Il aurait fallut que je me réveille à un moment ou un autre non ?

- C'est bien vrai.

- De plus, j'adore quand tu me réveilles. Tu trouves toujours quelque chose à dire. Que ce soir romantique ou drôle.

- Là, c'était comment ?

- Très drôle.

Kurt tenta de s'empêcher de rire mais eu beaucoup de mal. Blaine lui fit comprendre qu'il boudait mais il suffit que Kurt s'approche et l'embrasse pour qu'il cesse de faire l'enfant.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de l'engin et qu'ils eurent récupérés leurs bagages, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel où ils avaient réservé.

Pendant le trajet entre l'aéroport et l'hôtel, les deux conjoins ne dire mot, trop occuper à regarder la ville par la fenêtre du taxi. Ils trouvaient ce paysage si proche et pourtant si différent de celui de leur ville natale.

Après avoir posé les valises, Blaine dit à Kurt qu'il avait prévus un cadeau.

- Un cadeau ? Vraiment ?

- Oui c'est bien ce que je viens de dire : j'ai un cadeau de mariage, pour toi.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Kurt… Si je ne t'ai rien dit la première fois, tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire la deuxième ?

- Pff…

Et voilà donc parti nos deux tourtereaux en direction de la Tour Eiffel.

Car avant de se rendre à Paris, Blaine s'était renseigné sur les grands restaurants établis dans la capitale française pour y emmener Kurt. Il avait appris que le restaurant se trouvant au premier étage de la Tour Eiffel était très réputé et avait donc décidé d'y inviter son mari.

En arrivant devant « Le Jules Vernes », Kurt se figea.

- Blaine…

- Mmm ?

- T'es fou.

- De toi.

Kurt en avait marre de pleurer mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Blaine ! C'est décidé, tu es définitivement dingue.

- Ho oui. Raide dingue…

- De moi, je sais, _le coupa Kurt avant de l'embrasser._

Durant toute la durée du repas, Kurt ne détacha pas son regard de celui de Blaine. Ce dernier fut très enthousiasmé par la réaction de son mari, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Kurt ?

- Mmm…

- Kurt… Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Mon cœur, _Blaine attrapa la main de son chéri_, me fait pas croire que tout va bien. Depuis qu'on est sorti de l'avion tu as l'air ailleurs.

- Heu… Non non, je te promet je suis là.

- Kurt !

- Bon d'accord. Pendant que tu dormais dans l'avion, une petite fille est venue me parler. Elle était trop mignonne.

- Kurt, où veux-tu en venir ?

- C'est idiot…

- Honey ? Regardes-moi. S'il te plait, _Blaine attrapa le menton de Kurt et fit en sorte que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux_, rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne sera idiot.

- Hé bien, je l'ai trouvée tellement mignonne que je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait jamais parlé de… D'enfants.

- Ho heu… Tu veux qu'on en discute ?

- Pas ici. On finit de manger d'abord. Je voudrais pas que les gens nous voient si on se fâche.

- Ho mais je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma Lune de Miel à vous faire la tête monsieur Hummel Anderson.

- Mmm…

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou.<strong>

**Alors, comment trouvez-vous la Lune de Miel ?**

**Hé bien, je vous dis à Samedi...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Une Discussion très... Enfantine.**

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur mais Blaine et Kurt appréhendaient la discussion qui allait suivre car ils ne savaient pas si leurs désirs étaient réciproques.

Le retour à l'hôtel fut assez calme.

Les deux hommes cherchaient des arguments pour justifier leur avis face au sujet des enfants.

Arrivé dans la chambre d'hôtel, Kurt sauta dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et Blaine n'eu pas le temps de l'intercepter avant qu'il ne s'enferme.

Une fois sortit, Kurt observa pendant quelques secondes le dos de son mari qui se tenait assit sur le lit, dos à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur de ta réaction.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi tu es désolé ?

- Je me suis enfermé dans la salle de bain. Mais la douche était assez vide sans toi.

- Viens-là, _Blaine montra le lit en face de lui_.

Lorsque Kurt fut assit, Blaine se lança.

- Comme je sais pas trop par où commencer, on va dire qu'on va débuter avec ça : est-ce que tu veux de enfants ?

- C'est assez rapide comme approche dis-moi. Mais je vais te répondre franchement : oui j'en est envie. J'ai envie d'avoir des enfants avec toi, si tu savais comme j'aimerais me réveiller le matin et me retrouver face à un petit bout de choux qui aurait les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux que toi…

- Le même nez et la même voix que toi.

- Mais c'est pas possible !

- De quoi ?

- Avoir un enfant qui nous ressemble à tout les deux.

- C'est ça qui te dérange ?

- Un peu oui.

- Hé… Vien là.

Kurt se blottit dans les bras de Blaine. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais le pourquoi du comment, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le brun finit par se rasseoir face à Blaine.

- Et toi ? Tu veux des enfants ?

- Oui. Et ça fait quelques temps que j'y pense. Et…

- Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? Désolé. Continus.

- Et je me suis renseigné sur les possibilités d'adoption. Pour un couple… Comme nous.

- Moi aussi. Tu sais que l'adoption homoparentale est légalisée à New York ?

- Oui.

- Donc c'est possible pour nous d'adopter. Mais je voulais pas trop t'en parler parce que je ne suis pas sûr.

- Attends récapitulons : tu aimerais avoir un enfant mais en même temps, t'en veux pas. C'est ça ?

- Non. Me fait pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit.

- Kurt. C'est ce que tu viens de dire !

- Non. En fait, je veux un enfant mais l'adoption me fait peur.

- Pourquoi ? Elle est légalisée, y a pas de problème.

- Mais tu imagines si je suis un mauvais père !

- Kurt… Tu m'impressionneras toujours ! Tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse, la plus douce, la plus courageuse et… Y a tellement d'autres adjectifs pour te caractériser.

- Pas courageux… Je pleurs à chaque fois que tu me fait un cadeau ou quelque chose qui s'en approche.

- Si tu l'es. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte c'est tout. Et je suis sûr que tes craintes ne sont pas fondées, _Blaine passa une main sur la joue de Kurt._ Tu sais que ça fait 4 ans que je partage ta vie et je trouve que tu es tout ce qu'il y a de mieux, _la deuxième main de Blaine se posa sur la jambe de son conjoint._ Dans tout les domaines possibles et inimaginables.

- Merci, mais tu dis ça parce que tu m'aimes.

- Ho que oui que je t'aime !

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt et l'embrassa pour mettre fin à la conversation.

- Si tu veux, on pourra en reparler plus tard. Maintenant qu'on sait tout les deux ce que l'autre en pense, hé bien, on pourra en parler plus tard quoi.

- T'as raison. Mais d'abord, c'est pas que j'ai… _Kurt avait du mal à trouver ses mots._ Enfin, je trouve… Je veux pas qu'on se précipite, c'est tout.

- Donc tu trouves juste qu'on est trop jeunes ?

- Hé bien, oui je crois que c'est ça qui me bloque.

- Alors voilà. Sujet clos pour le moment. On en reparlera en temps voulut.

Kurt embrassa Blaine, à son tour.

Leur première nuit en tant que marié fut magique.

Blaine se réveilla le premier.

Il observa son conjoint pendant quelques minutes, qui lui parurent des heures, puis se rendit compte qu'il était un peu plus de midi. S'ils voulaient profiter de leur Lune de Miel, il faudrait qu'ils se lèvent plus tôt les matins suivants.

Blaine décida donc de réveiller son mari en douceur.

- Bonjour toi.

- Mmm…

- Allez mon cœur, debout. C'est pas que je n'aimerais pas rester là toute la journée mais on est à Paris : la ville des amoureux !

- Encore un peu ?

- Ttt, hop hop hop. À moins que tu ne veuilles que je te porte jusqu'à la douche.

- Mmm, c'est une bonne idée.

- Ha ! Tu l'auras voulut.

Blaine attrapa Kurt et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il alluma l'eau et entendit son mari pousser un cri.

- Blaineeeee ! T'es malade ! C'est gelé.

- Hahahahahahahahaha.

- Blaine ! Arrête de te moquer de moi et allume l'eau chaude, please !

- Fallait bien que je mette un peu de piment dans notre journée.

- Là c'est plus du piment. C'est de la glace !

- Honey. Tu sais quoi ?

- Non. Mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

- Je t'aime. Et je t'aime encore plus quand je vois que même quand je fait des bêtises t'as de l'humour.

- Bon allez. Maintenant arrêtes de faire l'enfant, allumes l'eau chaude. Et viens avec moi.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la douche, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le château de Versailles où ils avaient prévus de se rendre en premier.

La journée continua sans incident mais Kurt et Blaine furent heureux de retrouver leur lit en fin de soirée.

La semaine passa au rythme des visites, des câlins et surtout des blagues.

Aucuns des deux hommes ne tenta de reparler d'enfants mais Blaine nota le regard que Kurt posait sur les bout de choux qu'ils croissaient.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou...<strong>

**Bon je le publis ! Mais le prochain ne sera que Samedi ! Désolé.**

**J'espèreq ue ça vous plait toujours... Ouin... Plus que 2 chapites et c'est fini !**

**Mais je reviendrai vite avec une Niff même que je vais surement publier le premier chapitre ce weekend ! Bon quoi qu'i arrive, à Samedi. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vous aime lecteurs adoré !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Une decission à ne pas prendre à la légère.**

**Nous voilà cinq ans après le mariage de notre couple.**

Après avoir reparler de leur vœu d'avoir un enfant, Kurt et Blaine décidèrent de se rendre dans un centre d'adoption.

Pour que les petits ne soit pas trop stressés, ils leurs firent croire qu'ils venaient les distraire au moment du goûter.

Notre couple s'installa sur la « scène » présente dans la salle et commença à chanter :

« Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand

The way we feel

They just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different but,

Deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

We need each other,

To have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on,

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be in my heart, always

Always »

Lorsque nos deux chanteurs eurent finit, les enfants applaudirent de toutes leur force en redemandant.

Blaine prit finalement la parole pour ne pas avoir à porter d'appareil auditif avant l'heure.

- Les enfants, les enfants. Si vous voulez, on pourra revenir la semaine prochaine.

- Ho oui ! Ho oui !

Les enfants finirent de goûter et Kurt et Blaine virent un petit garçon s'approcher d'eux.

- Bonjour.

- Hey. Bonjour toi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Jeff.

- Moi c'est Kurt et lui, Blaine.

- Vous êtes là pour adopter ?

- Heu… Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

- Je vous ai vu avant que vous arriviez, vous êtes ensembles même si vous voulez pas qu'on soit au courant. Et j'ai entendu quand vous vous êtes dit : « Allez c'est parti. ». Pourquoi vous voulez pas qu'on sache que vous êtes venu pour adopter ? Les autres, ils arrivent toujours en criant presque qu'ils sont là pour adopter.

- Hé bien comme tu peux le voir, on n'est pas comme les autres.

- Oui, ça c'est sûr. Vous êtes gentils. Parce que les autres, quand je viens leur parler, ils me répondent comme à une chaussette.

- Ha bon, pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai que cinq ans et que je connais trop de chose pour mon âge.

- Comment ça tu connais « trop » de choses ? Comment on fait pour connaître « trop » de choses ?

- Ben, les personnes qui nous gardent ici, elles préviennent les gens quand ils arrivent que je parle trop et que je connais beaucoup trop de choses. Ils savent pas pourquoi mais en faite, je prend des livres à la bibliothèque. Mais vous le dites à personne. Ils pensent qu'on n'empreinte jamais de livre mais en fait, moi j'en prend presque un tout les deux jours.

- Tu aimes lire ?

- Ho oui. Beaucoup.

- Et tu préfères quel genre de livre ?

- Le fantastique et les documentaires.

- Ho ! Moi aussi j'adore le fantastique. C'est quoi ton préféré ?

- Heu… Je crois que c'est « Percy Jackson ». Toute la série est trop bien. Les monstres sont très réalistes et j'adore les personnages, ils sont trop attachants.

- Wow. Moi aussi ce sont mes livres préférés. Et c'est cool que tu aimes ça parce que je crois que Blaine en à marre de m'entendre parler des aventures et mésaventures de Percy et Annabeth.

- Ho la. Bon je vous laisse parler de vos héros pendant que je vais chercher un morceau de gâteau. Vous en voulez un ? _Blaine espérait que Kurt ne parlerait pas de fantaisie pendant des heures car il voulait discuter de leurs premières impressions face aux enfants._

- OUI ! Oups, pardon. Oui je veux bien, merci.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te fâcher parce que tu as dit que tu avais faim.

- Ha bon ? Les surveillants, ils nous dissent qu'il faut toujours être polit.

- Mais tu sais, il y a des moments où on a le droit de crier. Tu sais pas quoi, la semaine prochaine, quand on reviendra pour chanter, tu le feras avec nous. On choisira une chanson que tu connais et comme ça, tu pourras te défouler. Donc, tu veux un morceau de gâteau. Et toi Kurt ?

- Ho, je serais pas contre. Mais ne prend pas de trop grosses parts. Sinon, on va rien manger se soir. Et comme je prépare mes lazagnes on a intérêt d'avoir faim.

Blaine s'éloigna et Jeff demanda à Kurt si il était cuisinier. Ce dernier le lui affirma et le sujet fut clos.

La discussion dériva sur pourquoi Percy et Annabeth ne sortent pas ensemble dès le début car ça crève les yeux qu'ils n'ont qu'une seule envie : se sauter dessus depuis le moment où leurs regards se sont croisés.

Lorsque Blaine les rejoignit, ils débâtaient encore de Percy et Annabeth, il décida donc d'observer les autres enfants.

Tous avaient l'air si normaux.

Le seul qui sortait du lot était Jeff, ce petit avait un incontestable charisme et Kurt semblait s'en rendre compte lui aussi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kurt et Blaine étaient chez eux.

A peine furent-ils entrés que Kurt ne put s'empêcher de parler de Jeff.

- Blaine. Ce petit est extraordinaire.

- Je crois que tu as flashé.

- Là, c'est plus un flash : c'est un coup de foudre. Moins gros que toi mais c'est quand même un gros coup de foudre.

- J'ai eu peur !

- Si tu l'avais entendu parler. Il s'exprime comme un adulte, ou presque. Mais, au risque de me répéter, il est extraordinaire.

- Ok Kurt, respires. Et laisse moi donner mon avis aussi. J'ai observé les autres enfants et franchement, aucun ne m'a tapé dans l'œil. Le seul qui sort du lot c'est Jeff. Mais il faudrait attendre un peu avant de faire un choix. On peut pas juger quelqu'un, en positif comme en négatif, sur une seule rencontre.

- Ouais t'as raison. Mais j'ai hâte d'y retourner la semaine prochaine pour voir comment ce petit va chanter.

- S'il le fait comme toi, je risque de retomber amoureux.

- Alors là non. Si Jeff est meilleur que moi, je risque de lui en vouloir.

- Mais non. Quoi qu'il arrive tu restera toujours le meilleur pour moi.

- Mmm, merci.

Kurt s'affala sur le canapé, vite rejoint par son mari qui, d'ailleurs, s'affala plus sur lui que sur le canapé.

- Aieee... Blaine !

- Oups…

- Me fais pas croire que c'était pas prémédité.

- Ce n'était, pour le moins du monde, prémédité.

- Mmmummm…

Les deux hommes parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes avant que le ventre de Blaine ne le rappel à l'ordre.

- Mmm, mon cœur, je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille faire à manger. Tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est une bonne idée et je crois que mon ventre n'est pas contre.

Kurt et Blaine mangèrent rapidement avant de monter se coucher. Bien évidement, ils ne s'endormirent que très tard.

La semaine suivante, lorsque notre couple arriva au centre, Jeff leur sauta dans les bras.

Il avait attendu avec impatience ce moment où il retrouverait ses nouveaux « amis ».

- J'ai trouvé une chanson que je connais. Mais je sais pas si vous la connaissez. C'est « Get Off My Back» de Bryan Adams.

- Hé ben dis donc, t'as vraiment de très bon goûts, _Blaine ébouriffa les cheveux de Jeff._ Et ne t'inquiète pas, on est incollables sur les dessins animés. Spirit est notre péféré.

- Cool.

A la fin de leur prestation, tous les enfants applaudirent accompagnés par les surveillants. Ces derniers furent surpris par la voix de Jeff et se promirent de lui demander où il avait appris à chanter aussi bien.

Kurt et Blaine furent eux aussi surpris par la voix de leur petit protégé. Kurt lui en voulait légèrement d'être aussi doué mais ce sentiment fut rapidement remplacé par la joie de faire ce qu'il adorait en compagnie de personnes qu'il aimait.

Quelques mois plus tard, Blaine et Kurt avaient beaucoup parlé et avaient pris une décision.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, que vont faire nos deux chéri ? Franchement, ce n'est pas très compliqué de trouver... Je ne fait même pas de jeu tellement c'est prévisible !<strong>

**Bon je vous dis à demain pour le dernier chapitre...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 ( C'est le dernier OuinOuin... ) : Un Amour Peut Aboutir A Une Belle et Heureuse Famille.**

En arrivant au centre, Blaine se rapprocha de Jeff.

- Coucou toi ! Dis-moi, avec Kurt nous avons beaucoup discuté et nous avons une proposition à te faire... Est-ce que ça te plairait de venir vivre avec nous ?

- Ho… _Jeff n'en revenait pas : on venait de lui proposer de l'adopter. Il attendait ça depuis presque heu… Six ans ! _Heu… Je…

- Attends. Tu n'es pas obligé de nous répondre tout de suite.

- Ha… Mais je peux le faire tout de suite si j'en ai envie non ?

- Tu as raison.

- Alors, j'adorerais.

Jeff sauta dans les bras de Blaine et se mit à pleurer de joie. Blaine avait les larmes aux yeux, il regardait Kurt avec un si grand sourire que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre la pareille.

Quelques semaines plus tard la famille Hummel Anderson passa les portes de leur maison. Jeff fut, tout comme Blaine lors de sa première visite dans cette demeure, émerveille.

- C'est… Magnifique.

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire et Jeff le regarda avec une drôle de tête.

- C'est juste que Blaine a dit exactement la même chose la première fois qu'il est entré ici.

- Je confirme.

Blaine leva légèrement la tête pour embrasser Kurt puis se tourna vers Jeff.

- Alors, ça te plait ?

- Ho oui ! C'est très beau.

- Cool ! Viens on va te montrer ta chambre. _Kurt prit son fils par la main et le fit monter à l'étage supérieur._

- Wow… C'est grand. Elle est toute pour moi ?

- Bien sûr ! Pour qui d'autre veux-tu qu'elle soit ?

- Merci.

Blaine commença à ranger les quelques affaires de Jeff dans une grande armoire choisie par Kurt pour l'occasion. Un miroir immense trônait à l'intérieur de la porte.

Jeff resta quelques minutes à s'émerveiller devant sa chambre puis se tourna vers Kurt et Blaine. Oups. Vers ses pères.

- Merci beaucoup.

Jeff retenait ses larmes mais sauta dans les bras de Kurt. Ce dernier était ravi de la réaction de son petit bout de choux.

- Allez mon cœur, maintenant, on va se changer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce ce que ce soir on va manger en ville.

- Cool. On va où ?

- Surprise !

- Allez s'il te plait dis-moi où on va.

- Ttt… _Kurt n'était pas prêt de cracher le morceau._

- Jeff… Tu es aussi borné que ton père. _Blaine pris son fils dans ses bras_. Allez maintenant, on va… _Blaine fit des guillis à Jeff avant de le reposer à terre_. S'habiller.

- Oui… Heu, je peux t'appeler Papa ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et… _En se tournant vers Kurt_. Daddy. Hihihi, c'est tout mignon.

- Ho mon cœur…

Kurt et Blaine embrassèrent leur fils avant de lui montrer une tenue.

Jeff se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se changer pendant que ses pères, eux, allait dans leur chambre pour réajuster leurs tenues et décomprésser.

La petite famille put monter en voiture une heure plus tard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant où ils avaient prévu de diner, « Les Gatron'Hommes », Jeff ne put retenir une exclamation.

- Wow. C'est le restaurant de Daddy.

- Hé oui. _Kurt regardait Jeff comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde, après Blaine bien entendu._ Et ça te plait ?

- Ho oui ! Merci.

- Allez on finit d'admirer et on va manger qui est avec moi ?

- Moi !

- Moi !

- Ho Blaine… Je vais bientôt me demander qui est le plus enfantin des deux.

Blaine se mit à rire.

- Mais s'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

- C'est bien vrai Sweety.

Les deux conjoins se penchèrent légèrement pour s'embrasser avant de pousser les portes du restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila OuinOuin ( encore ! ) C'est fini !<strong>

**Mais je reviens vite.. ( Avec un Two-Shoot Niff ).**

**J'espère que cette fin ne vous déçoit pas et que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire ma FanFic. Je vous remerci tous pour vos reviews ! Je vous aime !**

**Bises Lattrappesouris.**


End file.
